<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奶油蛋糕 by Troy_pooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972048">奶油蛋糕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh'>Troy_pooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>奶油蛋糕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一块奶油蛋糕。<br/>
并不是非常大，小巧精致，就算是权当作生日蛋糕但麻雀虽小五脏齐全，上面还点缀了他名字的缩写，撒了巧克力碎屑，看起来很有食欲。<br/>
利威尔坐在他对面，面对着一桌子生日轰趴后的狼籍，五颜六色的纸屑纸杯还有残存的色拉酱和男人一丝不苟整洁的西装领带格格不入。<br/>
一如这个男人和艾伦五光十色的生活。<br/>
难得他还记得自己的生日。<br/>
艾伦看了看挂在茶色墙纸上的挂钟，时间已经接近凌晨一点，他大概在接近十一点送走的阿明三笠他们，除去两位发小剩下的都是高中时代下来和他硕果仅存的好友。<br/>
客厅里还残留着欢愉的庆生喜庆气息，在一片落下的寂静里显得尤为突兀和孤独。<br/>
艾伦抓了一把自己齐肩长发，率先开口。<br/>
“要喝点什么吗？”<br/>
利威尔没搭话，但过去相处的经历告诉艾伦这差不多就是准予的意思，他向杯子里注入热水茶叶在氤氲的水汽下翻滚起来渗透出深色。<br/>
老习惯没加糖和奶，他把红茶递过去的时候利威尔开口：“生日快乐，艾伦。”<br/>
艾伦在脸上攒出些笑意：“多谢。”</p><p>已经多久没有这样了？<br/>
半夜一点，在这个时间段里总会发生一些意想不到的事情，比方说早已分手的前男友在夜深人静人去楼空的时候带着蛋糕造访。<br/>
艾伦还依稀记得刚和利威尔在一起的第一年两人一起过的生日，也是同样牌子的奶油蛋糕，不过要大上许多，连一向不喜欢吃甜食的利威尔也抵不住他的缠闹皱着眉捏着艾伦的手腕舔了一下残留在他指尖上的甜腻奶油。<br/>
“太甜了。”<br/>
艾伦眼睛发亮的凑过去：“有我甜啊？”<br/>
然后利威尔吻他，咬住他嘴唇耳鬓厮磨，唇齿间都是奶油腻歪的味道。<br/>
再后来就是他被利威尔拉着头发丝压在枕头上亲吻，灼热掌心摩挲艾伦微凉的身体肌肤，青年转过来软着给他留下一声压抑的喘息。<br/>
除此之外还有很多。<br/>
甜腻腻的。</p><p>青年拉开利威尔对面的椅子在他对面坐下。他试着动了一叉子蛋糕上的奶油，混合着男人喝过的红茶咽下去。<br/>
利威尔眼睛里乘了些温柔的看着他吃下去，看着艾伦风卷残云地把一整块消灭了之后还不甘心地用叉子剔一剔残留着碎屑的盘底。<br/>
利威尔探过身去用手指抹掉艾伦嘴角沾着的奶油，艾伦朝他自然又羞赧地一笑，似乎这个时候就应该这样。<br/>
没什么不妥，就是处处保持着距离。<br/>
可利威尔心里涌现出一股无端的烦躁，这感觉很熟悉，就跟两人还维持着关系那会儿每每出差回来下了飞机就能看到手机里艾伦十多个未接来电一个样。<br/>
“不回个电话？”艾尔文盯着被利威尔再一次掐灭的手机屏幕。<br/>
利威尔将烟头用鞋后跟碾灭，朝夜色里呵出一口气，看着那白气成为灯光里的云烟，朦胧着透露出疲惫。<br/>
后来他靠在床头和艾伦共享一支被抽过的烟，滤嘴被唾液泡的软趴趴的让艾伦从心里滋生出一股腻腻的恶心感，他歪过身子靠在利威尔结实的胸膛上用手指去够床头的烟灰缸。<br/>
艾伦装作不经意地问起被利威尔掐断的电话，泪意的碧绿眼睛看着男人眉眼里被一点点消磨掉的细碎的光。<br/>
可为什么呢。<br/>
等到分手过了很久那会儿艾伦就明白了，他做的是拿着笔杆子的工作，大把时光和青春岁月的热血澎湃付诸于文学和幻想，是燃烧的光与热，是对打家劫舍至死方休的爱情的渴望。<br/>
而利威尔和他的生活都是一片他走不进去的湖水，是艾伦对岸的镜花水月，是他十指不染阳春水的浩渺烟云滚滚红尘。<br/>
艾伦想要的磨难奋斗利威尔已经在他更为年轻的岁月里都已经历过。这个男人的手上已经经历过疮疤与鲜血，岁月与流光，指骨上现在需要的是和另一个人一样的一只婚戒。<br/>
艾伦做不到。</p><p>这些利威尔又何尝不知道。<br/>
他无法给青年想要的生活和爱情，能孤身前来为他庆生不被拒之门外已是万幸。时间总是可以带来又带走很多东西，比如释然，比如理解。<br/>
乃至是遗憾。<br/>
因此哪怕是微醺之时心里都存着一分精心调制的适度和戒备。<br/>
正如他们现在就在深夜里坐在艾伦家的客厅里，只是简短的交谈。<br/>
艾伦倒宁可此时摆在两人之间的是酒，或许自己会在酒精的作用下逐渐软化。可没有，他也深知自己不会。<br/>
无数男男女女都会选择在光影和酒色中沉溺，但岁月却选择在相爱之人之间筑起高墙。<br/>
人不就和那高墙一般么，流年和岁月带来一块块砖和瓦，直到人情冷暖和死亡又带走它们，在真正的离别来临之际其实早有在墙缝砖块之间的裂罅，只不过在那之前太过于细小令人觉得微不足道，直到有一日在看不见的地方轰然倒塌，终归于寂。<br/>
那样溃不成军。<br/>
利威尔起身离开的时候艾伦跟着从椅子里站起来：“我送你。”他打开门送他下楼梯，与其说是送不如说是踩着一地的狼籍影子跟着下来。<br/>
竟像是走了一辈子那么久。<br/>
利威尔突然转过身，艾伦直直地撞在了男人的胸膛上，对方顺势搂住他的腰身，面容因为距离太近反而显得晦涩难懂叫人捉摸不透。<br/>
艾伦没有拒绝。那一个没有杂念和矫饰拥抱，冗长决绝地像是一个承诺。<br/>
两人早已都不再年轻了。<br/>
但年岁的渐长并非意味着他们会在彼此的城池间让步。不是谁都能那么勇敢的敢回到时光的激流之中去寻找那个面目全非的故人的。<br/>
艾伦越是凑近了看发现利威尔眼角的眼纹和发间的霜色越加明显，他心里蓦地就涌上来一股酸楚的滋味儿。<br/>
别单着了，他就那样怀着这个心思用一只环绕对方的手去给利威尔抚平领带上的褶皱和肩膀上的灰尘，鼻腔里窜过来男人身上熟悉的红茶香味让艾伦忍不住放软了声音，找个人吧。<br/>
不合适就是不合适，再喜欢也没有用。<br/>
但总有比他艾伦·耶格尔更合适的人，性格与经历决定了他们如两条直线，在相交过后终会背道而驰渐行渐远。<br/>
青春年少时想着有彼此相伴就足矣，哪里，哪里想得到会有一日面目全非？<br/>
利威尔收拢在青年腰肢上的手臂紧了紧，吐息喷洒在对方颈窝上，缠绵意味十足的一个姿势，却不想说出这样的话，你希望这样啊。<br/>
艾伦仰起头看了看楼道里零星寥落的几点灯火，忽然很庆幸这个拥抱的姿势让利威尔看不见自己眼里的犹豫挣扎，然后低低地说是。<br/>
那些年轻时候在心口上留下的伤痕太深太痛，能在分手之后重新保持点头之交乃至是可以在深夜里独处的关系已属不易。年纪大了要长点记性，不要在同一个沟壑里栽倒第二次。<br/>
于是更加紧紧的拥抱，因为在无人的夜色里，在那样寂静又绝望的浓黑里，那两颗彼此伤透了的心脏，除了紧紧的拥抱相贴再也没有别的事可以做。<br/>
这个拥抱够他们记得一辈子呢。</p><p>利威尔不着痕迹地向后退开一步：“走了。”<br/>
艾伦目送他离开，东京的夜晚即便是在三月还是很冷。清寒凄凉的夜色混合着难闻的尘土气味勾得青年肚子里一阵翻江倒海，艾伦确认再三利威尔开出很远在后视镜里看不到他后，才慢慢蹲下来，从胃里呕出酸水。<br/>
是那块奶油蛋糕的残余。<br/>
并非是他不喜欢，而是大晚上吃甜食太过于不合时宜。<br/>
一切都来得太晚了，就跟那一句过期了的生日快乐一样。<br/>
不必再见了。<br/>
他想。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>